Twins of the Sun and Moon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Rena Potter lost the one Person who mattered the Most to her, two days before their shared birthday. Aizen was planning a rebellion but he never expected his past that he couldn't remember to come knocking at his door. Can he, two others and the espada save Rena from the Downward Spiral she's in? Evil Dumbledore, Yamamoto, Mayuri and C46! You choose the pairing! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by a dream I had so I hope you like this! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing, Family ties and her version of FemHarry. Please vote in her Profile and Review her stories! Now on to the Story! (This chapter is a bit dark so be forwarned!)

Pairing Vote for Rena (FemHarry)!

Draco:

Neville:

Grimmjow:

Ulquiorra:

Toushiro:

Byakuya:

Ch.1

15 year old Rena stood in the rain looking at the newly dug grave where her best friend and the only one who understood her, was now laying in the closed coffin. She was the only one who had attended the funeral and was now the only one there in the graveyard as she watched numbly while her twin brother was buried, her heart was screaming in pain at losing her other half but she refused to cry as she read the grave maker that said

_Alex James Potter _

**July 31****st**** 1998- July 29****th**** 2013**

_Here lies Alex, a loving brother and son,_

_May you be in peace in the afterlife._

Rena then sighed as the last bit of dirt was placed on the grave and placed a single white rose on the grave, she then stood in silence for about 10 minutes and then whispered "Good bye big brother...I love you."

She turned and walked away as she headed back to the Dursleys, she arrived in time for supper and her aunt screeched at her for being late. Rena just sighed and began cooking as her Aunt hurried around to get stuff done for the cocktail party that was at the house in two hours, Rena soon finished as her Aunt then slapped her for being "slow" and told her to go to her room without supper. Rena just headed up the stairs to what had once been her and her brother's shared room; she closed the door behind her and looked around at her brother's things that were still around the room. She walked over to his side of the room and found his favorite sweater still on the bed; she gently picked it up and hugged it as she caught the scent of Pine, mint and fresh rain from the article of clothing.

That made her break down since the scent was so fresh and she hugged the sweater tight as she started singing a song softly by George Canyon,

_**When she got the news  
The phone hit the floor  
She fell to her knees and cried his name  
He had just kissed her lips  
And both of the kids  
Their lives will never be the same  
At the end of her hardest day  
The only words she could say were**_

I want you to live, I want you to love  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
To hear you say my name again  
I wanna see your smile again  
I want you to live

Takes all of her strength to go through his things  
It feels like she's holding him again  
The letters he wrote, the books that he'd read  
and some of the shirts still have his scent  
The picture in Florida  
she holds to her heart and cries out loud

I want you to live, I want you to love  
I wanna go back to the way it was  
To hear you say my name again  
I wanna see your smile again

Lying awake in the middle of the night  
Trying not to let the kids hear her cry  
She prays for answer or some little sign  
She closes her eyes  
and swears she  
hears him say

I want you to live, I want you to love  
I want you to go on and not give up  
I want you to live, I want you to try  
I want you to know that I'm alright  
I want you to fall in love again  
I wanna see you smile again and again  
I want you to live

Rena then lay down on her brother's bed while hugging her brother's sweater and began to sob; she then cried herself to sleep and dreamt of happier times...

Meanwhile...

Aizen sighed as he looked up at the starry sky when he left the Fifth division to go to his apartment; he had a feeling of overwhelming sadness and couldn't figure out why. All he could think of for a reason was that it was connected to who he had been in his living life but the thing was he couldn't remember anything about his past; He continued to his apartment and unlocked the door. He then entered the apartment and shut the door, he locked the door then headed to his bedroom where he got ready for bed and laid down to sleep...

The next morning...

Rena woke with puffy eyes from crying as her aunt screeched at her to wake up and cook breakfast; Rena sighed and got dressed as she then headed downstairs to cook her relatives' breakfast. Rena soon finished and then ate her usual piece of toast before starting on her chores for the day, Vernon smirked and said "Don't forget the other list one the counter..."

"Yes uncle Vernon..."

Rena sighed and took the list as she walked out and began the chores...

5 hours later...

Rena had finished everything on both lists and headed inside to cook; she did the Dursleys' usual meal then was told to head upstairs to her room. Rena nodded and walked up to her room as she sighed; she entered the room and shut the door to lie down on her brother's bed. She grabbed the sweater from the bed and slipped it on as she lay down, she was soon falling asleep as she whispered "Alex...I miss you so much..."

The next few months were hard for Rena as she fell into a deep depression over Alex's death, the school year would start tomorrow and Rena just rolled over on her bed as she wished once again that her twins was alive. Morning soon arrived as she was taken to the train Station and she made her way to the Platform, she soon arrived and boarded the train as she stuck a note on the door that asked that she be left alone for the train ride. Rena then sighed as she got dressed in her brother's sweater that had been a part of his Uniform and then sat down, she watched as the other students board the train and then sighed sadly as she saw all the families that were hugging their children while siblings said goodbye to younger ones.

She then sighed again and turned away from the window; the train then began to move as 10:00 am hit and Rena felt her heart break even more as it fully hit that she would be alone at Hogwarts without her best friend/ other half. Her tears slowly trickled down her cheeks as she tried not to cry, she then heard a knock on the door and stood to open the door. She found her friends waiting outside and they looked surprised to see her sitting alone, Draco then asked "Rena... where's Alex?"

Rena then began to shake as the words she wanted to say were lodged in her throat, Hermione then appeared and ran over to hug her as Rena collapsed Crying while clinging to Hermione like a life line. Draco and the others were alarmed as Hermione just rocked Rena and whispered that everything would be alright, that the Marauder's court would help her with the pain. Rena just clung to Hermione when Draco asked "Rena, What's wrong? Does it have to do with your twin?"

Rena nodded and Hermione then said "I just found out two days after what happened but we had left the country and couldn't come to the funeral..."

Draco paled and knelt beside Rena as he said "Rena...where is Alex? What happened?"

Rena trembled as she said "He's gone...he's gone and I'll never see him again!"

Draco looked at Hermione as she cuddled the slightly younger girl to give her some sort of comfort; Hermione then told them "Alex was killed in a mugging gone wrong two days before their birthday..."

Draco paled along with Neville, Fred, George and Luna then they all gathered around Rena as they hugged her tight as Rena burst into fresh tears. Draco was now regretting that he had taken her advice on not contacting them with the Potter twins' snowy owl named Hedwig who he had been caring for all summer. They all helped Rena back into the compartment and sat down with her when Ronald came in and said "Well if it isn't the Potter girl! Where's your freaky twin, you freak!"

Rena just sat there and didn't even pay attention as she stared at her lap, Ronald looked furious that she was ignoring him and made to slap her when Draco and Neville stood in front of him and the Twins stood as they hissed at their youngest brother "Get out! She doesn't need to deal with your crap!"

Ronald paled at being outnumbered then quickly left, the males quickly sat down and they looked worriedly at Rena who was silent...

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station as they were all in uniform, Rena and the others then walked towards the carriages and climbed in. Rena sighed as the carriage pulled in front of the school and they all piled out as they headed into the Great hall, Rena barely noticed the new DADA Teacher who was dressed in ugly Peptol Bismol Pink robes watching her with malice in her eyes as she sat down at the table...

Days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into months until June rolled around with Rena not really caring about anything anymore, Umbridge was certainly not helping with her depression and Rena finally had enough when Sirius showed up in her dreams looking like he had been tortured in the Ministry of Magic. Her friend joined her on the trip and they fought hard against the Death eaters that had showed up, Rena was dueling Bella when Sirius showed up and took over the fight along with Remus. Rena just continued the fight with another Death eater when she heard Bella fire off the Killing Curse and turned just in time to see Remus and Sirius get hit as they flew into an archway with a tattered black veil attached. Rena sunk to her knees as Bella laughed and laughed, Bella then turned to Rena to say something when she noticed the Potter girl was whispering something as she strained to hear what Rena was saying. Rena stared blankly at the arch as she kept whispering "Why? Why must everyone I love, die instead of me? I want to be with Alex..."

Rena then noticed Bella running off and made her decision as she jumped up and raced after the insane woman, she then began to duel the woman when Voldemort and Dumbledore showed up. Rena was shoved behind Dumbledore as the two men fought and Rena just watched with a detached look as the minister of magic showed up causing Voldemort to disappear with Bella and Peter. Rena then looked at the sky as and let out a sorrowful scream as she hit her knees and began punching the ground, her hands were black, blue and bleeding badly by the time anyone could approach her without her magic lashing out at them. Dumbledore just smirked when nobody was watching as he believed she would now be the perfect weapon against Voldemort since he hired that muggle to kill her brother and now Sirius and Remus were gone. What Dumbledore didn't know is that when summer came, she would be out of his reach for a good long while.

Three days later...

Rena walked over to the Dursleys without a word except goodbye to her friends and waited for her orders, Rena was then told to get into the Car as they were late enough as is. Rena just nodded and loaded her stuff into the trunk then slipped into the car, Rena watched as they drove to the Airport after she had heard about Vernon's transfer to Japan to where her Mother and Aunt's older Sister had lived before she died. She barely listened to the fact that they were staying with her deceased Aunt's family and just went through the motions of following her "Family" like a robot; they entered the airport and then boarded the plane as the Dursleys sat in first class ad Rena sat in coach.

Rena watched as she left behind everything she had known and smiled sadly as she said "it doesn't matter anymore anyways...I'll be dead before the end of summer..."

The plane then leveled out and Rena headed towards Karakura Town, Japan where she would find the people she missed the most and learn some secrets about her past and some new tricks...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by a dream I had so I hope you like this! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing, Family ties and her version of FemHarry. Please vote in her Profile and Review her stories! Now on to the Story! (This chapter is a bit dark so be forewarned!)

Pairing Vote for Rena (FemHarry)!

Draco: 1

Neville: 1

Grimmjow: 2

Ulquiorra: 1

Toushiro: 4

Byakuya: 5

*Ok two quick questions...*

1: How many of you got hit with the feels from the first Chapter?

2: Would you guys read a Dinosaur King/HP Crossover?

Ch.2

Rena was gently shaken awake as the plane had landed in Karakura Town and she thanked the flight attendant who just smiled and told her it was no problem, Rena then disembarked the plane and made her way to the Dursleys who told her to hurry up. Rena followed them over to a man named Isshin who she was able to figure out was her other uncle, the man gave her a longer gaze then the rest of the family then he dismissed the pain in her eyes as Petunia distracted him from the silent teen. Rena followed quietly to the van Isshin had rented and got into the very back as Dudley shoved her roughly out of the way, Rena didn't make a peep as her ribs made a small cracking noise and sat down to do up her seat belt. Isshin then started the Van and drove through the city to a modest house with a doctor's clinic attached to it; Rena then helped unload the van without a word and followed Isshin into the house. He showed the Dursleys to their rooms then showed Rena to the living room as he apologized and said "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the couch for now until you and the Dursleys can find a house to move into."

Rena nodded and Isshin left her alone as she made her bed on the couch since it was around ten at night, she slipped into the downstairs bathroom and changed into her PJ's before heading back to the living room to sleep...

July 29th...

Rena sighed as her cousins "ignored" her yet again while leaving the house; she then slipped her shoes on and went for her daily walk. The depressed girl made her way to a heavily wooded area of the park and sat under an old oak as she pulled out a silver edged knife that she used to use for potions, she then began to cut into her wrists so they would bleed a bit in an attempt to lessen the pain and hollowness she felt without her brother and godfathers. Rena bit her lip as she cut a little deeper and felt the tears running down her face when she suddenly heard "What the heck are you doing, Kitten?"

Rena jumped as she nicked her wrist a little higher then she wanted and quickly looked around to see a Large bone white panther with a hole in the middle of his stomach, Rena stared into the electric blue eyes and then the panther like creature approached her as he asked "Why you are cutting yourself, kid?"

Rena then said "Does really matter to a Stranger? My heart is nothing but an empty hole because every one of the last links to my parents, are dead and one of them was my best friend and the Sun to my Moon."

The panther looked at the teenager and could see the pain in her eyes then asked "How long ago did they die?"

Rena gave a hollow laugh and said "My godfathers died about a month ago and my Twin brother died a year ago today..."

The panther winced as he knew the bond between twins were usually closer than any sibling bond, he then sighed and said "Would your twin want you to do this to yourself?"

"No...But it's the only thing that takes the pain away for a little bit..."

The panther sighed and said "Sounds like you've sunken pretty deep in your depression there kid..."

Rena nodded and said "All I want is to see my brother again...but the only way I can do that is if I die. Not that's a bad thing... at least to me..."

The panther sighed then asked for her brother's name so that if her brother had wound up in Hueco Mundo, he would be able to find out by talking to some of the other hollows. Rena looked confused by that and the panther explained about hollows, Shingami and the two different worlds, Rena's eyes were wide by the end of the explanation and she softly said "So my brother might have become a Hollow?"

The panther nodded and Rena thanked him for telling her as they both noticed the time and she excused herself to head back to the Kurosaki household, the panther nodded and said "I'll see you around, Kid."

Rena nodded then headed back to the house where she arrived just before supper; Rena quickly got cleaned up then sat at the table with everyone else as Supper was served. Rena was quiet the whole night as everyone talked over her head and she then excused herself to head to bed early...

Two weeks later...

Rena sighed as she headed to her new job at the Urahara shop and called out as she entered "Urahara-san, I'm here for my first day of work..."

The blond man came out and smiled as he said "Hello Rena-san...would you like some tea before you start?"

"No thanks, Urahara-san...I should really get to work."

Urahara nodded and led her towards the back of the store's supply room as he politely asked her to organize the Supply room then he would find something else for her to do, Rena nodded and quickly began her task of cleaning and organizing as Urahara smiled then quietly left. He didn't know why the Teen looked like a female version of Aizen with Emerald eyes but he would keep an eye on her just in case, he then slipped into his room where his computer was and quickly looked up Rena's history and school records. Urahara was sipping his tea when he saw the picture of her with her twin Brother Alex who had died a year ago on July 29th, Urahara spit out his tea and quickly clicked the picture of a Young teenaged Aizen standing next to Rena holding hands. He quickly looked at the enlarged picture and found no trace of forgery, Urahara softly cursed as he now knew that Rena would have to go with Ichigo to distract Aizen for a bit...

7 days later...

Ichigo sighed as Urahara insisted on him taking Rena with him and he nodded as she came to stand next to him as the gate opened, Rena quickly ran after her cousin and easily outpaced him as the exit came into view. She easily landed on her feet while her cousin and his friends nearly crashed into the ground, Rena then watched as her cousin took on the gate guardian and won. She slipped into her invisibility cloak and passed through the gate while the silver haired captain was distracted by her cousin. She then cast some spells to hide her scent and hurried through the Soul Society towards a cave that Yoruichi had given her directions to so she could meet up with the others later...

Rena was waiting quietly in the cave when Yoruichi came in with Ichigo all beaten up; Rena then helped heal her cousin the best she could before Yoruichi told her to stop and get some sleep. The next three days, Rena watched as her cousin fought to learn Bankai just so he could save Rukia. Rena watched as he mind turned back to happier times and though back to one of her favorite moments with her brother...

_Alex laughed as Rena bounced around him all the way to the Quidditch field, they both had their brooms and quickly took to the air as Rena challenged her brother to a race. Alex and Rena lined up and then both of the 12 year olds yelled "GO"_

_Rena quickly shot into the lead as her brother laughed and raced after her, Rena giggled as they kept low to the ground and her brother just before the finish on their third lap. Alex then reached out and gently grabbed the end of the broom his sister was on and tugged it backwards causing her to tumble to the ground harmlessly while he landed beside her and began to tickle her without mercy, Rena laughed helplessly then managed to reach up and tickle her brother's ribs. Alex twitched as she turned the tables on him and was soon laughing as she tickled him just as much he was tickling her; they soon stopped and looked up at the clear blue sky above them as Rena asked her twin "Hey Alex? Can you promise me something?"_

"_Sure, Rena! What is it you want me to promise?"_

"_Promise no matter what happens that you'll always remember me?"_

_Alex turned his head to her in surprise then smiled as he said "Only if you do the same for me."_

_Rena nodded and smiled as she said "Pinky swear on it?"_

_Alex laughed softly and hooked pinkies with her as they made the promise then heard their friends calling them..._

Rena opened her eyes to see it was dark outside and smiled sadly as she realized Ichigo and Yoruichi had gone deeper into the cave so she left the cave and made her way to a small clearing about 15 fifteen feet away from the well hidden entrance. She smiled sadly as she thought of her brother's favorite song he used to sing to her when she was feeling down; she then decided to sing the Buddy Jewel song as tears streamed down her face,

_**The moment was custom-made to order:  
I was ridin' with my daughter on our way back from Monroe.  
An' like children do, she started playin' twenty questions,  
but I never would've guessed one would touch me to my soul.**_

She said: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Well, I won't lie: I pulled that car right over,  
An' I sat there on the shoulder tryin' to dry my misty eyes.  
An' I whispered: "Lord, I wanna thank you for my children.  
"'Cause your innocence that fills them often takes me by surprise."

Like: "Daddy, when we get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"Are we goin' there to visit, or are we goin' there to stay?  
"Am I gonna see my Grandpa? Can I have a pair of wings?  
"An' do you think that God could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Well, I thought about it later on,  
an' a smile came to my face.  
An' when I tucked her in to bed,  
I got down on my knees an' prayed.

Lord, when I get to Heaven, can I taste the Milky Way?  
"I don't wanna come to visit 'cause I'm comin' home to stay.  
"An' I can't wait to see my family and meet Jesus face to face.  
"An' do you think, Lord, you could use another Angel,  
"To help pour out the rain?"

Mmmm, can I help pour out the rain?

Meanwhile...

Aizen could hear the strains of the song faintly and felt like something important was tugging at him, something he had forgotten but wasn't supposed to forget. He sighed and waited for the moment he would rebel against Yamamoto and try to fix the corruption the old man and Central 46 had spread through Soul Society, Aizen then heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Gin behind him. He smiled at his friend and they began to talk quietly for the next few hours...

Three hours later...

Rena stood there in shock as Aizen came into view and sunk to her knees in devastated shock, Aizen noticed her out of the corner of his eye and turned to her with a smirk only for his features to morph into a look of shock. It was Ichigo who noticed they looked almost exactly like each other, Rena looked up at her twin as he looked down at her with no recognition in his eyes causing her heart to break even further then she thought it could go. Aizen then turned away from her and gave his speech before backing up to Gin and Tousen, they were then lifted into the sky as Aizen took one last look at the girl who looked like him and read her lips as she looked ready to cry "You forgotten our Pinky Promise...You forgotten me..."

Three days later...

Ichigo was worried about Rena as she now refused to even say a word and looked even more depressed then before, he was also wondering WHY Aizen looked exactly like Rena except for his eyes and gender when he remembered that Rena had a Twin named Alex but his family thought Alex was still in England staying with a friend. After they left Soul Society and arrived back at the shop, Ichigo took Rena aside and asked "Rena...Where is your brother? I thought he was back in England staying with a friend."

Rena blinked in shock then sighed as she struggled to tell the whole story without crying and Ichigo listened in horror as he realized who Aizen was and why His cousin was even worse with her depression now. He pulled her into a hug and softly said "Is that why you've been so reclusive from us? We can help you get over the depression but only if you let us..."

Rena then broke down sobbing as she clung to him and said "Everyone in England except my closest friends, told me to get through my pain on my own and not to bother them with superficial problems...especially the Dursleys."

That sent Ichigo over the edge and he hugged her as Rena cried out every bit of pain and fear in her heart, Ichigo then said "You're not alone anymore...you don't have to get through the pain on your own anymore..."

Meanwhile...

Yamamoto was in his office and growled as he thought about Ichigo and his friends, he then decided to get rid of them but planning their deaths would need to be quick so he summoned a Second division shingami that was loyal to him and him alone. He then told the Shingami what he wanted done and the Shingami then said "When would you like this done?"

Yamamoto smirked and said "Within the next month..."

The shingami nodded and they talked a bit longer but were unaware they had been overheard by Ukitake who then raced off to warn the shingami captains and vice-captains of what Yamamoto ordered...

Two days later in Los Noches...

Aizen looked at the small pill in his hand then up at the 8th espada as he said "So this will help me regain my Memories of my living life?"

Szayel nodded and said "I suggest lying down while taking that pill as it knocks you unconscious to regain the memories..."

Aizen nodded and Szayel offered one of the Infirmary beds which Aizen nodded to and sat down on the closest bed before taking the pill with some water, Aizen barely made it onto the bed properly before he blacked out and began to remember...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by a dream I had so I hope you like this! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or Any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, pairing, Family ties and her version of FemHarry. Please vote in her Profile and Review her stories! Now on to the Story!

Pairing Vote for Rena (FemHarry)! This will last two more chapters! So vote for your faves!

Draco: 2

Neville: 1

Grimmjow: 7

Ulquiorra: 3

Toushiro: 9

Byakuya: 8

Ch.3

50 minutes later...

Aizen jerked awake as his eyes darted back and forth looking for the Man that had killed him, Szayel quickly calmed him down while Aizen felt a few tears escape his eyes as he now remembered his Twin and the promise they had made. Just then Gin came in and told them what they had found out from the other captains in Soul Society...

Meanwhile...

Ichigo finally had enough of the Dursleys belittling Rena as he up and decked Vernon and said "Shut up you fat tub of lard! When were you going to stop misleading us and tells us Alex was dead! Why did you let us assume he was staying with a friend?"

Isshin who had grabbed Ichigo and pulled him back from Vernon then let go and said "Ichigo, what do you mean Alex is dead?"

Ichigo growled and told him what Rena had told him as he added "She also told me how no one except her closest friends tried to help with her grief and Depression, She also told me that certain family members and people have told her to forget her "superficial" problems and get over it."

Isshin was furious as Rena watched the other two Dursleys help Vernon up, Ichigo then noticed the looks of hatred they were shooting Rena and said "Rena... why don't you and the twins headed upstairs..."

Rena and the Twins nodded and headed towards the stairs when Vernon grabbed Rena's wrist and began to twist it as he said "Where do you think you're going you little FREAK!"

Rena was then rescued by Ichigo as Isshin then punched Vernon out and he snarled at Petunia, "Get out! Rena is staying with us but you three are gone. I never want you three to darken our doorstep and we'll take proper care of Rena's mental health since you couldn't be bothered to..."

Petunia then spat out venomously "We never wanted her anyways, if it wasn't us getting money from the Minister of her freakish world...We would have left her and the freak Twin she HAD, die in the woods!"

Isshin snarled at those words and quickly got them out of the house as Ichigo comforted a distraught Rena about what the Dursleys had said...

Meanwhile...

Aizen had warned Urahara about what was coming with Yamamoto's betrayal and they quickly planned how to help the others escape to Los Noches before Yamamoto could find out. Aizen sighed as he felt a headache coming on as he was worried about his Twin and knew as much as he hated to admit it...he would also have to rescue the Dursleys from Yamamoto, he then smirked as he then thought of an idea for the Dursleys for while they were at los Noches. He chuckled evilly at the thought and had to admit that it was a good way to get revenge for the way they had treated him and his sister, his thoughts then turned to Rena and how depressed she had looked when he saw her in Soul Society. He sighed and then got two headache pills from the medicine cabinet as he had to admit that he was happy that he going to be reunited with his sister. He just hoped that he would be able to protect her from Yamamoto and Voldemort...

Two weeks later...

Rena was walking home from her job at Urahara's when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, Rena bit down on her captor's hand that was over her mouth and made to scream when she heard someone hiss in pain then whisper "Your Brother sent me to get you, He is personally retrieving The Kurosaki Family since Yamamoto was planning to kill the Kurosaki's, yours and the Ryokas' families tonight..."

Rena went stiff and said "What else did my brother say? If you really are sent by him, you would know what I'm talking about..."

Stark then grinned and said, "Dumbledore wears an ittsy, bitsy, tweeny, weenie yellow polka dot bikini for the first time that year."

Rena felt tears come to her eyes at hearing the safety quote they had come up with in case someone tried to impersonate either of them; they had come up with it after seeing Dumbledore's fashion sense for the first time. She turned to smile at the man and paled as the man had Sirius's features but his eyes were now a steel blue and his hair was a darkish brown, Stark then blinked at the shocked look on her face as he recognized her as the girl from his dreams. He stiffened as his memories returned and then pulled his goddaughter into a tight hug; Rena then smiled as she caught the scent of mint and cedar from him and said "I missed you Padfoot..."

Stark chuckled and said "Let's get to Los Noches and we can talk with your brother...who happens to be my leader. Damn, this is going to be confusing..."

Rena laughed for the first time in a long time and said "Let's go Padfoot; I want to see Alex..."

Stark nodded and opened the portal to Los Noches where she was shown to a beautifully decorated room in her favorite color of Amethyst purple with gold and silver accents. Rena had to smile as this just screamed of her brother's decorating touch, Stark then told her that he had to head out and she was to wait in her room until someone came for her for safety reasons. Rena nodded and hugged Stark as she said "Thanks for bring me here, Paddy."

Stark's eyes softened and hugged her as he said "Be good and we'll see each other soon, Pup..."

Rena nodded as she yawned and said "I think I'll take a quick nap while I wait...I'm tired from work."

Stark chuckled as he left and closed the door quietly behind him, Rena crawled onto the bed and laid down where she quickly drifted to sleep...

Meanwhile...

Isshin had to hide a laugh as the Espada gasped at Aizen being sent to the floor by Ichigo with a well aimed punch, Aizen groaned as he sat up then said "Ok, I deserved that...but did you have to hit me so hard?"

Ichigo just said "That's for making Rena even more depressed after she saw you in Soul Society!"

Aizen winced and said "To be fair, I couldn't remember anything or anyone of my Living life. I had to take a pill that Szayel created to regain my memories..."

Ichigo looked at him and snorted as he said "You still deserved that punch...Cousin."

The espadas' jaws dropped at that when Stark came in and said "Aizen-sama...Rena is now in her quarters you had prepared for her."

Ichigo sighed in relief at hearing Rena was safe then Isshin placed a hand on his son shoulder and said "We should head to our rooms ourselves and get some sleep..."

Ichigo nodded as Aizen had someone show the Kurosaki family to their new quarters then headed to see Rena since he had to deal with the Dursleys in about three hours since Szayel told him that's when they would wake up from fainting in fear of the espada. Aizen smiled as he peeked in to his Twin's room and quietly snuck over, he sat on the bed and gently smoothed Rena's hair out of her face before gently shaking her shoulder while he softly said "Come on, Little Moon...Time to get up."

Rena slowly stirred at his touch and sat up as she rubbed her eyes; Aizen smiled then gently said "What? Don't I get a hug, Little Moon?"

Rena froze then whipped her head towards her brother as she said with such pained hope "Alex?!"

He nodded then found himself on the floor as his sister tackled him and began sobbing and said "I missed you so Much!"

Aizen's eyes filled with tears as he hugged her tight and said "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone and at the hands of the Dursleys...I'm never going to let you be alone like that again."

Two and half hours later of catching up...

Rena smiled as she laid her head on Aizen's chest while his heartbeat made her even sleepier then she was before, Aizen smiled as he cuddled her close and noticed she had drifted to sleep while clinging to his jacket with a very tight grip. He gently stood up and placed her on the bed after wrapping her up in his Jacket, he smiled and gently kissed her forehead before leaving quietly to meet with the Dursleys...

Aizen walked into the Throne Room to growling Espada and Furious Dursleys who were accusing them of kidnapping "respectable" people like them, the espada then noticed Aizen then smirked as Aizen stepped out of the shadows and said sarcastically "Hello _Aunt_ Petunia..."

The Dursleys spun and stared in shock and disbelief at Aizen as Petunia then said fearfully "YOU! But you're dead!"

Aizen smirked and said "That's correct but if you hadn't fainted when I rescued your sorry hides, you would have seen we are no longer in the human world."

Vernon purpled and said venomously "Don't you dare talk to us that way, you Freak of nature!"

Aizen raised an eyebrow and said "I suggest you say your words a little more carefully, _Uncle_. My espada don't particularly like that word nor do they like any one insulting me..."

Vernon then said with a sneer "What are you and they going to do about it...Freak?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly as he smiled grimly and said "I could easily take you back to the human world and leave to die by the hands of your attacker that was in the house from tonight..."

Petunia paled at that as Vernon spluttered while Dudley cowered behind his mother causing a few of the espada to sneer at his cowardice, Aizen was then attacked by Vernon as the espada made to move. Aizen gave them a look that said "don't interfere" then proceeded to use a simple martial arts combo to lay his uncle flat on his back, Petunia gave a small scream as Dudley then tried to do a sneak attack but was quickly apprehended by Zommari. Aizen then angrily growled and said "Just for that, you and your "_Normal_ and _Respectable_" family will be treated exactly like you treated me and Rena when it came to being worked all the time with little to no food. You have brought this onto yourselves so don't even try blaming me or Rena. Try walking a mile in our shoes."

Petunia was in shock as she and her family was escorted away to their new rooms, Aizen watched with a small satisfied smirk as the Dursleys were taken away then dismissed the espada and wished them a good night. He made his way to his room and paused outside his sister's room where he could hear small whimpers; he quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed where Rena was having a bad dream. He gently sat down and began to hum a soft lullaby that they used to sing to each other when the other had a bad dream; he smiled as Rena began to calm down and gently pulled the covers up on her while she was still wrapped up in his coat. He smiled and whispered to her before leaving "Sweet dreams, little Moon..."

The next day...

Rena woke up with a big yawn as she looked around sleepily while she rubbed at her eyes; she then realized she was somewhere she didn't recognize at the moment. She was close to panicking when the memories of last night came back and she relaxed happily, she then heard a knock on the door and asked the person to come in. She watched as a young blond woman entered the room with her lower face covered by her somewhat revealing top; Rena smiled shyly and greeted the older girl with a good morning...

Tia looked at her Leader's sister and smiled despite the girl not being able to see it then said "Good morning, Rena-sama. Aizen-sama sent me to guide you to the throne room after you get dressed."

Rena looked confused at the unfamiliar name when Tia clarified "Your brother..."

Rena then understood and said "I don't understand why Alex goes by that name..."

Tia smiled and said "I don't know either but that might be something to ask him."

Rena nodded as Tia then showed her the HUGE walk in closet that on one side had beautiful white dresses with black trim in some different styles and the other side was filled with high end everyday clothing. Tia then helped her pick one of the dresses which reminded her of Sakura's princess dress from the Cardcaptors second movie, she slipped into it as she marveled at how soft the material was then placed the matching slippers on her feet and quickly braided her hair with Tia's help. They tied the braid off with an emerald ribbon that matched her Sash around her waist; Tia then led her out of the room and down the hall as Rena memorized the way to the throne room. She was then asked to wait just outside the door and Tia slipped into the room to go stand in her place among the espada...

Rena waited for about 10 minutes nervously then the doors open as she heard brother's calming voice, "May I introduce my Twin sister, Rena?"


End file.
